


Spoilt

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO verse, Gen, Omega Noya, Omega Tanaka, Omega kinoshita, Other karasuno members mentioned - Freeform, The rest in the list are alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Being an Omega in Karasuno’s volleyball team? The best thing ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A whim of a story! I just wanted to write people doting on omega!tanaka then this happened.

“Alright. Sawamura, Sugawara, here's the inventory for the trip. Takeda-sensei can only come on the day itself and I'm not going because my mother's sick. So brief the others. Is that clear?”

The two nodded firmly.

“Okay, one more thing: for snacks, my store is providing meat buns and one more bun. What would you guys like?”

Before Daichi could say a word Suga had already spoken, “Melonpan.”

Ukai nodded and dismissed them. As captain and vice-captain walked away, Daichi asked under his breath why melonpan? Suga stopped and turned to him, his face dead serious.

“Because Tanaka looks cute enjoying them.”

 

Daichi guessed it’s an Alpha thing. Or maybe just something he as an asexual did not understand but the Alphas of the team had a thing for seeing the Omegas being delighted. It sounded weird when he put it that way but it was true. They would, no matter if they were in a relationship with said omega, go out of their way to see them happy.

Actually, he thought, maybe it’s the scent. He inhaled that sharp sweet scent filling up the small bus that held them. Even as a Beta, he agreed it was a nice smell. He turned his head slightly to see Tanaka practically jumping in his seat as he waited for the buns to get passed around. 

Suga had been looking too and chuckled into the bite of his meat bun (sitting at the front has its perks). He could see his shaved headed kouhai cheer with two buns in his hands from the space between his and Daichi’s seats. The sharp melon scent and that wild blinding smile made it worth not getting his favourite milk bun dessert.

As Suga had his head whacked for staring “like a creep” by Daichi, Ennoshita was enjoying the close-up of his fellow second year’s hum of enjoyment. He loved the dimples that appeared and that rumbling purr and how his eyes crinkled in delight. The moment was gone though, once Tanaka had swallowed his last bite. He even made a dramatic sigh before complaining about the lack of another.

He felt something tap his nose and drop into his lap. When he looked down, it was an unopened melonpan. He whipped his head around to see who could have chucked the bun at him and caught Ennoshita’s sleepy smile from the seat in front.

“I don't want it. Had a big breakfast this morning,” he explained.

Tanaka blinked before a wide grin spread across his face.

“Aw, so you do love me!”

Ennoshita turned his head to face forward with an indignant huff, hiding the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“With all that sugar, I'm expecting super spikes from you then.”

“Hell yeah, I’m gonna spike through everything in our way!”

“Yeah! You go, Ryuu!”

“Quiet in the back!”

“Sorry, Daichi-san…”

 

After their intense 5 set match with Nekoma, the team was wiped out. Hinata was more than ready to go to bed and judging from the way Noya-san was wavering, maybe he did too. But Noya-san seemed fidgety even though his eyes were already at a sleepy droop enough to rival Ennoshita-san. He was glaring at the futon in front of him in disdain and Hinata cursed himself for thinking his senpai’s pout was cute.

To his right, Asahi was shifting his large backpack from the wall. It was big enough to make it seem that he was going on a five day camping trip instead of a one night training camp. He brought it over next to Nishinoya.

Once he opened it, one by one, he took out blankets. A lot of blankets. He tossed them onto Nishinoya’s futon and beside him the second year’s eyes slowly widened in glee. 

By the time Asahi had finished, Nishinoya had already fixed them into a nest and his slightly stinging lemon scent was slowly filling up the room.

Asahi couldn't help but smile as he heard the light purr coming from Nishinoya as he fixed his pillow into the perfect position. He was so focused on him that he didn't realise Kageyama had come to join them. 

“Nishinoya senpai,” he muttered, his face slightly flushed and eyes fixed on the tatami under his knees.

Nishinoya whipped around and into his arms Kageyama thrusted a throw pillow.

“It’s for your nest. I apologise if I'm overstepping,” he continued.

Nishinoya beamed at the two of them, his arms tightening around the bright yellow pillow in his arms.

“Thank you, guys! Asahi-san! Kageyama!”

Then he promptly snuggled into his nest, purrs rumbling loudly as he missed the two faces flushing with red.

 

Kinoshita was the only mated Omega on the team. His scent was often overpowered by his girlfriend’s. He couldn't blame his Alpha for being protective, the Alphas of Karasuno’s boys volleyball team sure knew how to spoil an Omega.

He definitely did not miss Ennoshita giving away his melonpan or Suga's fist pump celebration at Tanaka's purr of melonpan delight. He would be blind to have missed Asahi providing blankets for Noya’s nest and Kageyama too.

Hinata had even brought a bag of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and a bag of fries as a treat for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They both had purred lightly and had looked considerably flustered at Hinata’s smile as he asked if they enjoyed it. Yamaguchi had enthusiastically thanked him and he thought he heard Tsukishima murmur a small quiet thanks as well.

He felt sort of jealous to not get any special treatment but that's not important with a match to look forward to. Besides, he'll get some loving when they get back. He could wait.

So he tossed the volleyball into the air and did a run up. He eyed the space far right of the court, hopefully impossible for Noya to receive, and slammed his palm into the ball. 

And he did it! Noya slid across the court unable to reach the ball in time. He let out a shout of victory!

And then he felt it. A delicate hand ruffling his hair, their palm distinctively cool. He turned around to see Kiyoko-san rubbing her hand on the top of his head.

“Good job,” she softly said, she was blushing but she faced him fully with soft eyes. He couldn't help the purr as she ruffled his hair a little bit more.

Then she withdrew her hand and gave a small nod before shuffling quickly back to the bench. He watched her leave in awe, the strong floral scent she left behind filled his nose.

Being an Omega in Karasuno’s volleyball team? The best thing ever.


End file.
